


Just A Weekend Away

by scarletjoysword



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjoysword/pseuds/scarletjoysword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can we just pretend, just for tonight, that if I asked you to run away we’d find someway to leave?”</p><p>What would've happened if they did.</p><p>(AKA the one where Carmilla and Laura go to Salzburg for a weekend away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Weekend Away

“Can we just pretend, just for tonight, that if I asked you to run away we’d find someway to leave?”

Laura’s head hit the back of the leather chaise as she listened with a half smile. She watched the way Carmilla’s eyes glossed over every time she told one of her adventure tales. It was all hypothetical, but Carmilla told them like a fond memory. All the more, Laura was aware of Carmilla’s craving to just leave with only Laura. The sentiment always made Laura smile, no matter how unrealistic.

“And we’d just go somewhere without murders or sisters? We’d sleep in hotel rooms and never live in the same city twice.”

Carmilla was apprehensive, and spoke barely above a whisper. Carmilla knew Laura wasn’t that person anymore, and she wouldn’t just leave again, even if it meant saving her own life.

Laura chuckled at the thought of travelling to a thousand and one cities. Recently she’d began to dream of releasing her tourist side in strolls around Paris and Berlin and Rome, pulling Carmilla in for photos on her outdated phone. Carmilla would protest, but give in and tease Laura with a kiss to her cheek.

Her teachers always told her that daydreams were dangerous, but what can one do but hope for happiness?

“There’d be no one to fail, or disappoint, or save. It would just be you and me in love.”

Laura craned her head up to meet Carmilla’s eyes.

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

Carmilla met her with kiss, and hummed her affirmation, as if it wasn’t already clear. Laura rested her hand against Carmilla’s cheek, prolonging the kiss as long as she could before reality would have to pull them back.

Why did it always have to do that? Reality is always so boring and tragic and really quite arbitrary when compared to fantasy. Reality had brought Carmilla and Laura together, but soon the nights of stargazing and champagne took its place. Love with Carmilla gave Laura her first view into how incredible a life away from reality could be. That couldn’t be reality. That was too perfect to be reality.

 _But our friends need us. The school needs us_ , Laura immediately thought. In the long term, running away would probably do more damage than good, and Laura wanted to say this. She wanted to be the person the five year old version of her looked up to. She wanted to be Buffy Summers and Veronica Mars and every other hero she idolized. But she wanted Carmilla. Maybe Laura deserved some momentary hedonism.

“Why don’t we?” Laura asked, eyes still clothes, lips ghosting over Carmilla’s. Laura opened her eyes to a confused Carmilla. “I mean, not permanently. Why don’t we take a weekend? After all, it is Friday.”

Carmilla bit her lip. “What would you tell the scoobies?”

Laura laughed at the reference. “I mean,” Laura dragged her hand across Carmilla’s stomach, eliciting a shaky exhale from the vampire, “even journalists get vacations.”

Carmilla smiled and stared up at the ceiling. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“It’s true! And it’s not like we’re doing anything groundbreaking this weekend. The Summers and the Zetas are still recovering from their week of bro-hunting, and my appointment with Vordenburg isn’t ‘til Tuesday.” Carmilla still didn’t look convinced. “We would’ve spent the entire weekend in bed anyway. Why can’t we do that three hours away?”

“And what exactly is three hours away?”

“Salzburg.” Laura sat up. “I’ve never been.”

“Mmm,” Carmilla ran a finger up Laura’s arm, before extending her arms around the girls neck. Laura threw a leg over Carmilla’s body to straddle her. “So it’s decided then. We’ll leave in an hour.”

Carmilla brought Laura’s lips to hers and kissed until Laura realized what Carmilla had said.

“An hour? I need to pack!” Laura moved to get off Carmilla, but was quickly pulled back by a pair of hands gripping her hips.

“You see, one of the benefits of supernatural speed is that packing takes no time at all.” Carmilla’s hands itched to remove Laura’s blazer as her lips ran from Laura’s neck to her collarbone. “So, it clears up a little time for just you and me.” She pushed her hand up Laura’s blouse, stroking the skin of her stomach. “Right. Here,” she punctuated with open-mouthed kisses to Laura’s neck.

Laura held her arms up for Carmilla to remove the shirt, giggling when the shirt accidentally caught on her chin. When Laura’s chestnut locks bounced back onto her shoulders, Carmilla eyes widened, like a forgotten task just came to the front of her mind. She pursed her lips.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Carmilla ran her fingertips along the goosebumps rising on Laura’s skin.

“Thank you for running away with me.”

 

\-----

 

“You didn’t have to get us the most expensive hotel in Salzburg.” Laura pulled at the straps of her backpack as she meandered down the hallway in search of their room. “I feel a bit silly checking into the world famous Hotel Sacher with nothing but a backpack.”

The drive to Salzburg had been pretty easy. There wasn’t any traffic since it was the middle of February, even if a fresh foot of snow lay on the ground.

“I’m sure it isn’t the first time they’ve seen something like it.” Carmilla grinned at her girlfriend’s frustration. “And, in truth, it was the only hotel I knew by name.”

“Mmm. Still don’t believe you.” Carmilla scoffed at the comment. “Here we are!”

Laura swiped the key card and pushed the door open before falling backwards onto the bed.

“Tired, cupcake?” Carmilla dropped her bag onto the ground and neared the bed. Carmilla flipped her hair to one side and crawled her way up Laura’s body, slightly bumping their noses as Carmilla settled on top of Laura. “What a shame.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna use the seductress mantra to get laid? Nice try, Karnstein.”

“You wound me,” Carmilla scoffed, feigning hurt, but still speaking slowly. “You act like I can control it. What I think. What I feel.” Carmilla ground her hips into Laura, evoking a choked moan from the girl under her. “What I want to do to you.”

Laura craned her head to meet Carmilla’s lips, and moaned softly as Carmilla ground into her again. When Carmilla pulled back, Laura gasped for her touch to come back, but leaned back on her elbows when she realized Carmilla was undoing the buttons of her blouse.

“I was going to take a shower,” Carmilla said, dropping the shirt to the ground. “In case you felt like joining me.”

Carmilla unbuttoned her pants, making a show as the leather peeled off to reveal the translucent, almost glowing, skin of Carmilla’s legs. Laura watched with an unhinged jaw.

“Is that a new set?” Laura asked, still watching from the bed.

“Why don’t you come here and find out for yourself?” Carmilla asked behind her shoulder.

That was all the invitation Laura needed.

Carmilla turned the tap on just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. “When did you have time to buy this?” Laura asked, running her hand across the band of Carmilla’s underwear.

Carmilla turned around and frowned when she saw that her girlfriend was still very much clothed. Carmilla found it her duty to solve that problem, and immediately began to tug at the sweater hugging Laura’s curves.

“A while ago. Just something I thought you’d like.”

Carmilla and Laura began to work on the rest of Laura’s clothes in between kisses and giggles until the steam from the shower was touching both of their unclothed bodies. Carmilla made the first step into the shower, dragging Laura from behind. Laura followed after her, and stood under the warm stream of water before turning back to Carmilla and picking up where they’d left off.

These kisses were different. Less rushed, maybe. Like they actually had time. Carmilla kissed Laura like she was drowning in her, and Laura was more than willful to drown.

Carmilla’s hands ran down the arch of Laura’s back and rested on the swell between the small of her back and her behind. Carmilla was grinding her body along Laura, seeking more contact, but Laura pulled away in a laugh.

“Maybe we should actually do some bathing.”

Carmilla frowned. “But we were having such a good time,” she hummed into Laura’s collarbone.

“Oh, hush.” Laura squeezed a dollop of shampoo in her hands and brought them to Carmilla’s scalp. Laura lathered the soap and pushed all of Carmilla’s hair to one side. Laura carefully placed a kiss along the slope of Carmilla’s neck. “See. This is fun too.”

Carmilla hummed in content.

Once Carmilla’s hair was shampooed and conditioned, they began work on Laura’s, but finished rather hastily as both girls grew impatient.

Carmilla was kissing Laura’s neck from behind when her right hand began to flutter across Laura’s stomach. Carmilla reached between Laura’s legs and felt the wetness that was gathering there. Laura gasped at the sudden pressure.

“Someone wants me,” she whispered, before biting down on the girl’s pulse point.

Carmilla found Laura’s clit and began to rub softly at first, eliciting small gasps from the girl.

“More,” Laura begged, grinding herself against Carmilla’s fingers.

Carmilla took the encouragement and began to rub harder circles across her clit. Carmilla listened to Laura’s heavy breaths mingle with the water hitting the tile, and could feel a pulsing heat growing between her own legs. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hip for leverage, but soon made her way closer and closer to Carmilla’s heat, before pushing her fingertips into Carmilla’s center. Carmilla’s thighs twitched as pleasure sprang out of her body, and she reciprocated by pushing two fingers into Laura.

“Carm, I’m so close,” she said, her walls tightening around Carmilla’s fingers while her thumb rubbed her clit.

“C’mere, I want to taste you.”

Carmilla twirled Laura around and sank to her knees. Carmilla ran her tongue across Laura’s center before returning to work on her clit. With each flick of her tongue, Carmilla purred a vibration that sent even more pleasure up Laura’s abdomen.

“Carm,” Laura moaned as she pulled Carmilla’s face deeper into herself. Laura’s thighs were shaking and clenching, and with a final strong flick of Carmilla’s tongue, Laura went reeling into oblivion, fisting Carmilla’s hair and closing her eyes hard.

Carmilla’s tongue aided in prolonging for as long as she could, returning to a slower rhythm until she found it suitable to stand up and let Laura taste herself on her lips.

“That was…” Laura panted against Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla didn’t need her to finish the sentence, because she could hear it in Laura’s heartbeat.

Carmilla reached behind Laura to turn the tap off. They dried off in a hurry to get back to their freshly made bed, but Carmilla dragged out mussing Laura’s hair with a towel. When Laura pouted at her appearance in the mirror, Carmilla sought to rectify the situation with a kiss on the back of her head, and then her ear, and then her neck, until Laura was pushing Carmilla out the door.

They didn’t find a need to put on any sleeping clothes, figuring it would only be a matter of time until they were off again, and collapsed onto the bed into a haze of warm kisses and wandering hands.

They huddled as close as they could under the duvet, intertwining their fingers and legs and the rest of their bodies. Laura chuckled when Carmilla’s breath bounced down her neck, and slowed the kiss down to match their heartbeats.

“You’re tired,” Carmilla asserted in the middle of a lazy kiss.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet,” Laura whispered with some newfound energy, climbing on to Carmilla’s body and kissing her collar bone. “Not even close.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding on another chapter or two so be sure to tell me if you like it!
> 
> tumblr: hollsteinz.tumblr.com


End file.
